Pestilence
by blue-and-blue-and-black
Summary: Sometimes, there is a reason people avoid the quiet, loner, and dark ones. But Scorpion's curiosity gets the best of him when a loner arrives to compete in the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Mortal Kombat fanfiction. I know I know, I have the Elder Scrollsto deal with. But I wanted to do something different. I suppose this could be a one-shot. Let me know if I should continue this. **

**I do not own Mortal Kombat. Just my OC in this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Please let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Her very presence oppressed others. It was like she carried a cloud with her, a heavy cloud, that caused you to feel emotionally drained, which physically and mentally affected you. She was quite a young woman, barely seventeen. She was not beautiful, but tolerable. She had long, dark blonde hair that was slightly wavy. She arrived on the island wearing jeans, sneakers, and a black tee-shirt. She wasn't exactly human. From what was understood, she had been seventeen for a long time. No, she wasn't a vampire or anything of that sort. But she was cold, she was depressing, she was pale, and she had steel gray eyes that could peer into your soul, and strangle your will. At least, that's what it felt like.

Johnny Cage held his ribs after being kicked brutally. She now stood still, arms at her sides and shoulders slightly slouched forward. Who was this kid? Johnny rose, slightly limping. The girl had a temper. He landed a few hits before, and something snapped in her, and she was a whirlwind of punches and kicks. He was wounded, and so was his pride. He resumed fighting stance, as did the girl. Fists held up, turned sideways, right arm further back than the left. Definitely different from the others. Simpy, simple. Before Johnny realized it, he got another punch in the face, hard. He went out cold.

* * *

I knew about Mortal Kombat. I had played the video game many times. Who knew it was actually real? I smirked at the idea. I wish I had found this out sooner.

It was days before the real tournament started. So I took these days either practicing or relaxing beneath the cherry trees which were blossoming beautifully. Nobody bothered me. I was typically avoided, which I was fine with. I noticed a few things though. Scorpion would stare at me from across a field, unmoving. I would always smirk. The closest I could ever get to a smile. I was once approached by him. He simply stood before me. I looked into his white, hazy eyes. I could not read the emotions beneath them. I smirked which caused him shift his stance.

"Are you not bothered, Spirit of Vengeance?" I asked. He blankly stared.

"Are you not bothered, Pestilence?" Scorpion's demonic voice boomed. I chuckled.

"I am not. Nice nickname. I might start using that." I stood, Scorpion towered over my five foot five inch figure. His shoulder's broad and his muscles huge.

"You should be afraid, child." At this, I laughed loudly.

"I may look like a child, and that's probably my advantage over you, Undead. I've been this age for a very long time." This new information peeked Scorpion's interest.

"How long?"

"Longer than you've been dead." I replied, almost mournfully.

"How can that be?" His demon voice was almost music to my ears. It was utterly handsome strangely. I shrugged at his question.

"Seems I cannot die."

"I'll kill you." Scorpion replied, and I knew he definitely wasn't joking. I actually smiled at him.

"I've already tried, Undead." Then, I glared up into his white eyes, and allowed the gloom inside of me to oppress. Scorpion's eyes softened from defiant and angry to sad. His very will shattered. His eyes lost their glaze, and brown irises were visible. I took this moment and saw what was behind them. I already knew what happened to Scorpion's family and his reason for vengeance, but I wanted his emotions. Anger, sadness, torment, and hatred. It flowed through me, and I felt it all. I could manipulate emotions, control them. And I honestly had pity for him. I gave him a moment of contentment and peace. Then I collapsed as the anger left me and back to him. He looked around, and at his hands, then at me.

"How did you do that, Pestilence?" He demanded. I stood.

"Emotions are my speciality." Scorpion looked blankly at me, then slightly nodded to me. He turned, and started to leave. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked back at me.

"It wasn't Sub-Zero, Hanzo." Scorpion paused, then walked away.

Oddly enough, the next day I was visited by him. He stood, glaring down at me as I sat beneath a tree reading a comic book. I looked up at him, and he went to the court yard, motioning for me to follow.

"Fight me, Pestilence." He readied himself in a fighting stance.

"As you wish, Undead." I stood with my hands to my sides. His emotions were strong, and when it comes to emotions, they can be used two ways. Fuel for the fire, or choking smoke. Scorpion used his as fuel, but if manipulated as strong as they were...

* * *

Scorpion roared. He punched and kicked, some landed, some were dodged. The Pestilence slipped behind him, kicking his rear in a taunt. As Scorpion turned to her, he roared in rage. How dare she? A warrior did not fight like such. He would teach her. He grabbed the Pestilence by the shoulders, and then he got caught in her stare. Dark clouds swirled in her gray eyes. He saw visions. His clan brutally slaughtered. His wife and child, murdered by the Lin Kuei in the blue robes. His anger was usually what came next. But strangely, instead of anger, he was overwhelmed by sadness. He paused, looking at the smirking girl, and then she hit him. Hard. Scorpion fell to the ground, drained. He got a kick to the ribs. Stomped in the gut. Once she was finished, he was bloody and bruised. The girl sat on the ground next to him, knowing it would take a while before he felt able to get up. He blankly looked up into the sky.

* * *

"So how is it that you have flesh, and you have a fleshy face, yet you take that mask off and it's all skull on fire?" I asked, picking at grass. Scorpion grunted. He did not want to move.

"Your presence is taking a toll, Pestilence. Leave me." He growled. My mouth turned up in a half smile.

"It's not me. It's you. All you. I merely manipulate what you feel." After that was said, there was long silence between us. After a while, though, I made an attempt to lighten the mood.

"People avoid me because I tend to cause negativity." I paused and beneath the white glaze I saw Scorpion's eyes roll. I continued. "But I set off my own, melancholy emotions, as well as manipulate." Before I began again, Scorpion spoke.

"You waste my time." He began an attempt to get up. I caused him to stop when I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember? I can make the negative stuff go away as well." I looked into his eyes and tried to take away the emotional pain and anguish, bottling it up within myself. I almost fainted. Almost screamed. Almost cried. But I could control it all, after years of manipulation.

* * *

Scorpion sat up, putting his hands over his face and, not that he needed to, breathed a sigh of relief. He only felt physical pain now. He remembered his clan and his family, but he felt almost at peace with it. He was still dead, still a demon, but for the first time, weight was lifted. Looking over, he saw the Pestilence, eyes shut tight and a hand over her chest. Once she relaxed, she stood, helping Scorpion's sore body up as well.

"What's your name?" Scorpion asked. The girl smirked.

"Pestilence." She looked up at him.

"The real one." Scorpion pressed. After a moment, Scorpion felt oppressed again. Had she said something about setting off emotions? Was she in pain? It was like a thick and heavy fog. The girl seemed dazed. Then, slowly she looked up, and the cloud was gone.

"Come to me if you need your hate and anger back. I already have enough of it." Then she briskly walked off, comic book now in hand, leaving Scorpion to stand alone in the court yard.

For the first time, he almost felt pity.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here it is. took me a while, due to the fact that I started this chapter over and over again and couldn't get it quite right. I still don't think I like this chapter much. It's a bit rough, haha. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I apologize. I wrote this with my tablet and a crappy Bluetooth keyboard. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They kept me writing this. Don't be afraid to PM me about anything I need to improve on, or if you have any suggestions or anything. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me how I'm doing. Haha. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

He found himself pacing outside the door of his home. It was in the middle of the night sometime during early Spring. He shivered, from nervousness and from cold. The night air still had a chill to it. He heard a groan within the door, muffled by the wooden barrier he quickly put his ear to. How long had it been? He stayed, ear to the door, for several minutes. He had almost moved to begin pacing again when he heard the wail of an infant. Soon after, the door was opened to him, and he rushed inside to kneel next to his wife's side, who was now cradling their newborn son in her arms. Looking down from his wife's loving eyes to a pair of wide, brown, curious ones, it hit him. He was a father. Suddenly, he felt something tug at his heart, and he felt heat in his face and eyes. He held out his large, calloused hands, and the infant was passed to him. He held the babe against his chest, looking down, dazed, mesmerized by brown eyes. His eyes.

Scorpion woke suddenly. It was rare that he took times of rest, but it happened. Being an undead spectre of the Netherrealm, he really didn't need sleep, and this wasn't exactly sleep. More like a form of meditation, or regeneration. But he could still dream within this state, and he did dream. But it was always flashbacks that caused pain in him no one could possibly imagine. He needed his revenge. He needed something, if not that. Something to dull it all. He needed the knowledge the Pestilence possessed about the murderer of his family. If it wasn't Bi Han, who? The question was burned into Scorpion's mind.

* * *

I heard the crackling of fire in my room as I laid in bed. I sat up, seeing that Scorpion had teleported to the middle of my room, living blackened floor boards. He glared down at me.

"Strange seeing you here." I yawned. He stepped forward.

"I need answers. Tell me, now." It was an order. I glared at him. I knew what he was about to ask.

"I can't say anything. It's dangerous for both of us." I growled.

"I don't care whether or not it's dangerous, who killed my family, Pestilence." Again, not a question. I stood, rushing him, getting in his masked face.

"Do not order me around, Undead." I snapped. The bottled up emotions in me shaking up, boiling. Before I realized it, I was tackled down onto the bed, fingers dug into my arms, a muscular figure leaning over me, breathing hot breath onto my neck. White eyes glared into mine.

"You will tell me everything." Hearing those whispered, menacing words, I went unconsious.

I woke looking up into a clouded sky, and it was so cold. Small white flakes floated to the ground onto a blanket of white I laid in. As I rose, I saw a masked man. Scorpion. Only when I stood, and he aproached, he removed his mask, showing a face. Not a flaming skull, but a face. He looked down at me, and I looked at him in awe. He was, exceptionally handsome. Younger than what I had imagined. He had dark brown eyes, light olive skin, and full, but not overly so, lips. He looked at me blankly as I reached up to touch his face. As I touched him, I felt warmth within me. It was like an electric shock that made my heart start being again, pumping blood throughout my body. For a moment, he closed his eyes, then he spoke, but it wasn't in the voice I came to know him to use. It was human.

"Follow me." And as the words were spoken, he turned, and began walking, and obediently, I followed.

It may be amusing, but my eyes trailed his body from the back. Broad shoulders with a narrower waist, and that butt...

My mind snapped back to what was happening when I almost ran into Scorpion, who, looked more like he should be called Hanzo. He turned to me, revealing ash and debris further into the valley below. This was it, wasn't it? His birth place. His home. His grave.

"Are you saddened by this?" He felt what I was feeling. It was hard to control my emotions and how they make others feel. It's like I'm the source of a toxic cloud. Keep your distance. It's always been like this...

"I am. I'm sorry." He turned to face me, blocking out the view. He was close. Kissably close.

"Down there, my family and clan rests. I have felt nothing but torment, grief, and anger. I'm blinded by all of this in my new form. A puppet of the tournament, grasping for veangance. I need to know who, if it wasn't Bi-Han." He caught me in his brown eyes. There was a pause, and I looked at the ground. I was never completely serious, but now, I felt like I had taken my mask off as well.

"What do expect to gain from this?" I asked caustiously. Scorpion thought for a moment, then looked at me.

"Peace."

Then suddenly, I woke up in my bed with a cold sweat. I felt pain in my left arm, and looked to see a burn mark. I couldn't help but feel like I had been branded. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Time to glitch out a video game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

**Another rather rough chapter because I've had the worse case of writer's block known to man. But, I did have some help getting the ideas rolling, in which I should probably give a shout out to that person because they helped the ideas begin rolling again.**

**THANK YOU, SaphiraRyuuka, for all your help! Oh, and you may not read all what we talked about with this chapter, but I'm heading towards that. I'm trying to take it a bit slow. **

**Anyway, if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes or typos, I apologize. **

**Please review or PM me! I'd like to know what I should improve on, or how I'm doing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I sat in the grass cross-legged, staring at a strange flower. I had begun to think about the night before, and Scorpion. And the burn, which hadn't healed. I usually healed quickly, but this wasn't the case. It was still painful, red and angry. Why did he burn me? How had I seen him human? My thoughts were interrupted by the flower going up in flames. I turned to see Scorpion, in which I falsely smiled at him and stood. He immediately grabbed my burnt arm roughly, and examined the hand-shaped burn.

"You've already labeled me as yours, eh?" I said sarcastically. He glared at me and roughly let go of my arm, shoving me back somewhat. Was there nothing he could gently do? The memory of me touching his face returned to me. Had I done that? Had he liked it? Dazed, my hand reached to touch his mask, in which he avoided contact.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He growled. I was taken aback by his words, with that evil tone. I looked into his hazy eyes, and felt a pain in me that hurt so much I instantly looked away. What was that? That wasn't his usual anger and torment, but more hate. But not towards me, rather, towards himself. I had known it too well. Scorpion grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me close to him violently.

"Tell me who killed them, Pestilence." He radiated heat. Unbearable heat. I looked up into his cloudy eyes, and spoke the name I shouldn't have spoken, but Scorpion wanted to know.

He needed to.

"Quan Chi. You're his puppet." In an instant, Scorpion disappeared into flames.

* * *

Scorpion was in the Netherrealm. He didn't particularly like it here, but this was his new home, where he drew his power. The screams of the tormented echoed off the hot stone. Scorpion clenched his fists with anger. If it wasn't for Quan Chi, maybe he wouldn't be in this place of torment. Maybe him and his family would live on, and his clan still existing. His fists caught fire as he neared the place Quan Chi usually resided.

"Quan Chi!" Scorpion roared. The sorcerer appeared before him.

"Ah, Scorpion. I see you've returned from your visit with the female manipulator." He was cool, calm. A smirk on his white face. This angered Scorpion further.

"If you know that, then you should know why I'm here." Scorpion got closer, glaring into the eyes of his family's murderer, his murderer. The murderer of the people he swore to protect with his life.

"Yes. And I will assure you, she will be dealt with, once I get rid of you. Again." The sorcerer smirked, chuckling darkly as he got into a fighting stance. Instead of doing the same, Scorpion rushed the sorcerer, grabbing him by the shoulders, and disappearing in a gulf of flame, reappearing among the rumble of the Shirai Ryu village.

"They will witness as I avenged their deaths. VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!" Scorpion roared as he unsheathed both swords.

* * *

I was met with a wounded Scorpion once I entered my room. He covered his abdomen with one arm, and the other hung limp. I went over to him, grabbed his wrist, trying to examine the wound on his abdomen. Instead he pulled away from me, scowling.

"I do not...need your aid, Pest." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why are you here, then?" I snapped. He glared at me, and grunted, looking away. I tried again, just to get another glare. I huffed in annoyance, grabbing him by the belt and leading him to a chair in which I received threatening words before pushing him down into the chair. He glared up at me once more. He was wishing I was dead a hundred times over. I smirked at him and grabbed the limp arm. He cried out, obviously wishing he hadn't afterwards when he saw the look of satisfaction on my face. He was humiliated. Though his face did not show it, I felt it in him. And he could feel the amusement in the air, and hated it.

"I am not one to be trifled with, girl!" He roared. I chuckled, sitting in a chair near him.

"You should respect your elders, boy." I said with a smirk. "I thought that was one thing the Japanese were strict about. Respecting elders."

"I do not give respect when I do not receive it, Pestilence." Scorpion growled. My eyes narrowed as new anger filled me.

"Oh, I respect you, Undead. I respect you enough that I told you about Quan Chi, who I now assume is dead by your hand?" Scorpion nodded slightly, still glaring. "Well then, that's done. Now do whatever you need to do to heal, and stop making a mess." I motioned to the blood soaked clothing he wore, now so heavy with blood they began dripping. Then another thought hit me. It was a rather ridiculous question, but I didn't care.

"When you take your clothes off, are you like a normal male? Or does that disappear too like your face?"

"Stop talking."

"It's an innocent and legitimate question."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

I woke and found Scorpion sitting in the middle of the floor, eyes closed, legs crossed, hands on his knees. I silently got out of bed, and walked over to Scorpion, sitting across from him in the same way he did. His wounds were healed. Suddenly, he gasped and his eyes flew open. I jumped back and, out of instinct, brought my forearms up to cover my face. I waited for a blow which never came, then I peeked out from behind my shield, to see that Scorpion had vanished, and blackened floor boards were left behind. Well, at least he wouldn't be a distraction. The tournament began today.

I made my way through the crowd, trailing behind Raiden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade. We reached the clearing, and I could already smell the blood as if the arena was filled with it.

* * *

Scorpion was hidden well, observing the tournament from above. He spotted the Pestilence, and began to feel worried for her. He shook his head. Worried? For that Pest? He then noticed she had looked up, and he stayed completely still, hoping she hadn't seen him. The fact she hadn't was confirmed when she made so small of an action, that Scorpion wouldn't have noticed unless he was really looking at her. She looked around a bit, and then with her right hand, grabbed at the flesh of her left arm. The Pest was looking for him. And she too, was worried. But then she straightened with her arms at her sides, obviously feeling the way he did about worrying.

The tournament began, and with a sly grin, Shang Tsung called out a name unfamiliar to Scorpion.

"Neriah! You will be the first contestant." At first, nobody stepped forward, then the Pestilence stepped within the arena.

"I prefer Pestilence." She called out in an angry tone, but she was ignored. As if on cue, Scorpion began to feel oppressed, and the crowds below began to quiet down.

"Scorpion!" Shang Tsung called his name, and Scorpion didn't move for a moment, then he teleported to the arena.

I knew something must have been up when my name was called first, and not Johnny Cage's, but it was only confirmed when Scorpion was called as well. Someone knew we had been speaking. Scorpion had a blank stare, despite my help for him to finally find peace. I actually cared about the stubborn zombie! I wanted to help him. All of it, down the drain. Was what I did not enough? I had put us BOTH in danger. Now he was going to try and kill me. I let my gloom reach the ones around me, and Scorpion faltered a bit. I smirked. If he was going to kill me I was going down fighting.

* * *

Scorpion had no desire to kill, or even fight the Pestilence. But how else would he prove he was still the mighty Scorpion? He felt his shoulders get heavier as the Pestilence glared at him. He would not kill her. Fight her, yes. But just to prove the one responsible for this match wrong. He was still Scorpion!

"Fight!" Shang Tsung called, and Scorpion started the opposite direction, disappearing and reappearing behind the Pestilence, shoving her hard in the chest. She stumbled back, growling, and began throwing punches. All of which hit. She was faster than Scorpion thought. He wa stunned a bit, and she took her opportunity to grab his neck, pulling him to her face, and glaring into his eyes. The gray of her eyes swirled, mesmerizing Scorpion.

* * *

I showed him the feeling of worthlessness and regret. I showed him hate so fierce it tore at one's soul. I amplified the torment he felt to smother him. Once I was sure he was well drained of will, I let go, noticing how weak I had also become. Scorpion stepped back away from me, shaking his head, then he roared and caught fire, something I didn't expect. Pulling off his mask, he roared once more and fire poured from him, engulfing me in flames. The pain was unbearable, and I could see my flesh melt away.

* * *

Her screams of intense pain echoed within the walls of Scorpion's skull. He hadn't realized what he had done until it was over, and he immediately, without thinking, pulled the mask back on and rushed to the Pestilence's side.

"Finish her!" Scorpion looked up to see a grinning Shang Tsung. No, it wouldn't be for him, but to put her out of her misery. Scorpion drew his blade, and put the tip to the Pestilence's neck as she laid on the ground whimpering. He did not desire this! But, why not? She had helped him. Maybe that's why he didn't desire her bloodshed. Scorpion pressed the tip further, receiving a thin line of blood. No, he would not allow any one the satisfaction! Scorpion sheathed his sword, and picked the girl up in his arms, growling as flames engulfed him and he appeared in the Pestilence's bedroom, and laid her on the bed. She was unconscious, but breathing. Scorpion wasn't sure what to do. How bad were her burns? Scorpion tore off what clothes were left on her, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and panties. Scorpion grunted. There was no place on her saved. Scorpion closed his eyes and sighed. What had he done? He opened his eyes at a soft moan. Without thinking he leaned over her as her eyes opened, making her once again go unconscious.

* * *

I opened my eyes in to see that I was in an open field. Brightly colored wild flowers dotted the landscape, and I felt at ease. I looked around to see if I could spot Scorpion, because from what I could tell, this was the same place I woke in when I met a more human part of him, except for the fact there was no snow this time. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned and met an unmasked Scorpion once again.

"How do you do this?" I asked, looking around again.

"It's like a dream. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but it allows the human part of me, that never really went away, to speak with you." He sounded rather pleasant. I chuckled a bit.

"Why can't you be more like this in reality?" I asked, and truly smiled up at him. His mouth twitched up a bit and there was amusement in his eyes, but he stayed silent. I reached up and touched his face again, making him smile slightly.

"So this is what you looked like, before you died?" He simply nodded. I looked down, and another thought entered my mind.

"Why are we here? What happened?" At the question Scorpion shifted and frowned, but he did not speak. I got angry. "Scorpion, why am I here?" I saw his jaw muscles tighten.

"You're hurt." Was all he said. Was he trying to say I was dead? Or dying? Anger filled me to the brim, beginning to boil over, as the memory of going up in flames returned.

"What have you done? After I tried to help you, you burn me alive?!" I yelled at him, causing him to back up slightly.

"I did not desire to do what I did. Your manipulation blinded my already unstable form." He wasn't exactly angry, just stern. I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"So when I wake up, I'll be burnt to a crisp and in a tremendous amount of pain?" I asked, my words muffled a bit by my hands. Scorpion's expression softened.

"I'm trying to keep you from having to experience that." Scorpion admitted. I growled in frustration, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Wake. Me. Up." I hissed. Scorpion grabbed my shoulder's and made me look up at him.

"I did this for you. Don't you understand? I did not kill you."

"Wake me up, Undead!" I shoved him, and the look he gave me was one of regret. Then I woke, looking into the white eyes of Scorpion.

* * *

He tried to help her, and all he received was regret he tried. She was an ungrateful Pest. He heard her moan, and backed away, crossing his arms over his chest. What he witnessed next is something he wasn't expecting. The burns on her began to heal at a fast rate, and before long, she looked completely normal, except for the hand shaped burn on her left arm, which Scorpion had left the first time he'd spoken to her in a dream-like state. Why it didn't heal, he didn't know. The Pestilence rose from the bed, hands over her face. She was in a weakened state, that was evident, but she was alive. Scorpion was relieved, but angry at the fact he was. Why should he care? All she did was help him get revenge. Still, even so, she should be nothing to him. She was nothing to him. At least, that's what he told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALREADY ANOTHER!?**

**Yes. I got straight to work on this chapter, which is a bit shorter, and is probably a bit boring. They're just hanging out really, killing time. **

**Don't worry! It's gonna get interesting soon enough. Good things come to those who wait!**

**A bit of bitter sweetness towards the end. Definitely hurt/comfort for this chapter.**

**Please review or PM me. I love feedback. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When I woke, after becoming aware off my surroundings and Scorpion's eyes on me, I found that I was in a rather indecent state of dress. As soon as I realized this, I covered my exposed, white belly with my arms.

"Scorpion, I need clothing." I calmly said, though I was extremely uncomfortable. He blankly stared at me as if what I said was foolish. My patience had begun to run thin.

"Scorpion, get me a shirt and a pair of pants, now." He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance at me, in which my response was a glare. Scorpion stomped over to a dresser, and pulled out a dark blue sweater and black leggings. Not exactly what I wanted, but I wouldn't dare complain. I kicked off the mangled sneakers left on my feet and slipped into the outfit, which was surprisingly comfortable. Noticing that my socks were in okay condition, I got underneath my blankets, feeling extremely tired.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scorpion growled.

"Taking a nap. I'm tired, and just recovered from a barbeque. Leave if you'd like." With that, I closed my eyes, ignoring the fact I heard footsteps go to the middle of the room, and then a body settle in the floor.

* * *

Scorpion sat in the middle of the room cross-legged and hands on his knees. He had decided to stay, because after what he had done, though maybe she had deserved it for being such a pest, he wanted to make sure nobody came around to finish what he had started. Nobody knew where they were, but somebody had known that they were communicating. The very thought infuriated Scorpion. How dare they trifle with him! The only person that would've possibly known was Quan Chi, but he was dead. Scorpion and made sure nothing but bones were left. His thoughts were interrupted by a small groan, and the sound of the bed shifting. Scorpion turned his head to see that the Pestilence was thrashing a bit, mumbling inaudible things in her sleep. Silently, Scorpion stood and walked over to her distressed form, observing with a furrowed brow. Was she dreaming? The room began to feel humid and it became harder and harder for Scorpion to breathe, even though he didn't need to. It was just a habit. It reminded him if something he had felt as a human, during the last hours of his life. Was it...fear? Suddenly, the Pestilence screamed, making Scorpion jump, and absent-mindedly going over to her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Wake up." He shook her gently, wary of another outburst. When she kept writhing, and mumbling frantically, Scorpion shook her harder.

"Wake up, Pestilence!" His order was ignored. Finally, he sat on the bed, putting one arm behind her back, holding her up, while the other arm drew back a bit, about to smack her. Then as if she knew what was about to happen, her eyes flew open, and she squeaked a bit when she saw Scorpion about to strike her, throwing her arms up.

"Don't!" She said as she winced. Scorpion lowered his hand.

"You were making a ruckus in your sleep. I could not meditate." Scorpion said flatly. Pleased with himself for coming up with a decent excuse. The Pestilence looked up at him for a moment, then she smirked.

"I deeply apologize for that. Someone as emotionally unstable as you needs their meditation." At this, Scorpion grunted and dropped the girl onto the bed, receiving an oof. He then got up, and walked back to the middle of the room, sitting down again. But the Pestilence followed, sitting across from him. Scorpion ignored her.

"Do you ever dream?" She asked. Scorpion was silent. The Pestilence sighed. "Scorpion, it's _okay_." At the sound of that word, Scorpion's eyes opened.

"You do not tell me what is okay. You know nothing." Scorpion glared, but not at her, through her.

"I know enough." Was all she said back, closing her eyes. After a long moment of silence, Scorpion began. It startled the girl, but she listened.

"You don't know the feeling of losing absolutely everything you've ever cared about. Your clan and family. Your wife, and young child. You. Do. Not. Know. It's not _okay_. It's..."

"Dreadful." Scorpion looked up and felt sympathy within the Pestilence's eyes. "Scorpion, I've been alive for a long time. I watched my family name disappear. I know loss." She was matter of fact, without any emotion laced with her words.

"How do you cope?" The question came, and she wasn't ready.

"Well, I couldn't at first. I tried suicide in many ways, all of which failed." Scorpion wanted to call her a coward, but decided not to. It would only cause an argument he did not feel like dealing with at the moment. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Your name is Neriah?" The Pestilence stared blankly at Scorpion.

"Yes. And you're Hanzo." Scorpion's eyes flashed.

"He died a long time ago. My name is Scorpion."

"Like mine is Pestilence."

* * *

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling for hours. After the nightmare I had, I didn't think I wanted to sleep. I got up, walking over to the dresser, picking up my smart phone, I got back in bed, going to the word document app, where I had begun a story. I flipped open my keyboard, and started typing.

"WHAT IS THAT INFURNAL CLICKING?!" Scorpion roared, standing and looking at me. I jumped at his voice, and smiled shyly. Oops.

"Sorry, I'm used to it." Scorpion stomped over to me, taking the phone from my hands, and crushing it with just the quick flex of a muscle. My mouth dropped open. "There are other ways to make a point known, Undead." He grunted at me, going back in his spot in the floor. I walked over, and without thinking, pulled off his mask. He immediately got up, spinning around, and growled at me.

"GIVE IT BACK PESTILENCE!" He yelled, stepping briskly towards me as I backed up waving it in his face.

"Give back my phone, Undead, then you can have the mask." He clenched his fists.

"That thing was useless racket!"

"This thing just covers your mouth! What purpose does it have?"

"It hides the monstrosity beneath!" Scorpion yelled, temperatures rising within the room. I paused and looked at him. His shoulders tensed, his chest and belly moving rapidly in unison, his clenched fists, his legs spread in a defiant stance, his tightening jaw, showing the rage that threatened to control him. I looked up into the empty black holes that once held eyes, and handed him the mask, which he immediately pulled on, causing the flames to go out and the illusion that he had a face appear. I got close to him as he glared at me, so close I could feel his unbearable heat, our faces inches away, mostly due to his height.

"You are no monster. Hanzo Hasashi's family and clan was murdered, and he died trying to do what he could to save them. He was robbed of the afterlife, sent to Hell to serve Quan Chi, always in torment, always fighting the fiery rage inside him. The way I see it, you are man that's had to deal with misfortune every waking moment, and that's caused you to act differently, but at the very core, you're good." Scorpion stared at me, the glare on his face softening. I usually avoided physical contact with anyone, but this man was in pain constantly. I embraced him, my head laying on his chest, and my arms wrapped around his waist. "Nobody should go through what you have gone through. There is no _monstrosity_."

In response, I received a gentle hand on my back, and I didn't mean to, but I smiled. A real smile. Not a toothy grin, but a smile you have when you're content. And content was the right emotion at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, fellas. **

**This one took me a while to figure out, so it may be a bit rough to read. **

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Please review or PM me about how I'm doing, or what I need to improve on, or if you have any opinions on where this story should go. **

**Thank you reviewers for your continued support! :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Scorpion hadn't expected the sudden show of comfort from the Pestilence. It stirred something in him that made him glance over at her now sleeping form, and want to sit next to her. Maybe it was from her words, that surprisingly did comfort him. 'There is no monstrosity.' The words lingered in his head, and the way she spoke them to him, who had she reminded him of? Oh yeah.

_The young boy once again stumbled and fell, dropping the wooden stick he held, and instead of getting up, he pounded a fist to the ground, mumbling something._

_"What was that?" A man with lengthy black hair, olive skin almond shaped brown eyes, and the shade of the beginning of a beard on his young, yet wise and experienced face crouched down in front of the boy, a boy that had a close resemblance to the older man._

_"I'm worthless." The young boy stated again, frustration laced in his very being. The man picked up the boy, dusted him off, and grabbed him by the shoulders, making sure the boy paid attention as he spoke._

_"Hanzo, you are still very young, and very inexperienced. One mistake will not prove that you will make more. We make mistakes and learn from them. That is how we become better people, better warriors. There is no worthlessness involved." The man smiled proudly, receiving a small reassured grin_.

Scorpion snapped out if his flashback. How could he still remember, after so many years? He shook away the painful thoughts, and tried to continue to meditate.

* * *

Quan Chi woke from a deep slumber. He felt as if he had been out for days. And he was. He looked up, and Shinnok smirked at him.

"Welcome back, Quan Chi." Memory flooded back to him. And he clenched his fists.

"Scorpion will pay for his betrayal. And the girl will die as well." Quan Chi narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be so quick to kill her off for good, Quan Chi. You may not know it as of yet, but she has more power than what is displayed. You may kill her, but bring her back to the Netherrealm. That's when we'll find out what she's truly capable of." After thinking a moment, Quan Chi nodded.

"She could prove useful."

* * *

I woke up feeling sticky. Why was it so humid? I rose from my bed and looked over to see that Scorpion was still in the same place I had last seen him. I went over to him, noticing that he was radiating heat to an abnormal extent.

"Please, it's really humid in here." I sighed in annoyance. I was ignored. Angered by this, and already grouchy by the heat, I kicked him over. He fell back by the impact and hit the ground with a thud, hitting his head harder than I planned. He groaned, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" He growled, glaring at me.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT UNCOMFORTABLELY HUMID." I rose my voice, the pitch rising in frustration. As if on cue, the temperature gradually dropped to bearable. He still glared. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Good. You smell like a bloated corpse." The barely audible grumble found it's way to my ears. I didn't stop, I just smirked.

"And you smell like a burnt one." I got a change of clothes, and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Scorpion knew what he said wasn't true. She actually smelled pleasant, but when she didn't even stop to think about it, it kind of surprised him. He thought women hated being insulted. He knew his late wife did. He shook his head, knowing he shouldn't think about it. It would only cause pain.

After about a half an hour, the Pestilence came out of the bathroom in a towel, but Scorpion noticed that she wasn't completely naked, seeing the straps if her bra over her shoulders. Suddenly, she dropped the towel in front of him, now in just a bra and panties. His brow furrowed in confusion. She wasn't aware of him. She was staring at herself in a long mirror, turning half way.

"I'll never age further. I'll always stay in this body. This, young, immature body." She sighed. Scorpion tried not to, but the man inside of him made him observe her. She had wide hips, a narrow waist that wasn't like Kitana's or Jade's, but just normal, and healthy. Her breasts were fully covered by the bra she wore, but he noticed that they were not at all or even close to the size of most of the women he knew. They were small, but full. All of this was hidden behind the baggy clothes she wore. Scorpion cursed himself for thinking so, but she was beautiful. Beautifully human. His thoughts then wandered to his wife. Her long, silky black hair. Her dark, loving eyes..

"Are you okay?" He snapped from his thoughts to see a concerned look on the Pestilence's face. "You look upset." He jabbed himself with the kunai, his scowl returning.

"Get decent." He growled at her. She did as she was told, a smirk on her lips.

"I admire you in many ways. Your caring for no one since the resurrection, your fierceness and skill and battle, the way you can use your rage as a fuel, making you continue on..I wish I were more like you, Spirit of Vengeance."

"You're a fool." He said, his demonic voice in a low whisper.

"Maybe." Was her only reply.

* * *

_He was calling her name, stumbling over bodies as fear overwhelmed him. He made it to his home, stepping inside, he noticed how cold it was. How quiet. He called for her, and there was no answer. He searched the house, and in the last room, there in a corner, in a puddle of blood, she laid, unmoving, with a child laying on her chest. He rushed over, falling to his knees, his usual steady hands, shaking, as he reached out to touch her face. He couldn't, he couldn't touch her. It was too much. He started weeping, whispering her name and apologizing over and over again. Why couldn't he have gotten there faster? He could've saved them. He could've helped them all. He unsheathed his sword, turning it on himself, grief stricken. Just as he was about to sink the sword into himself, someone did it for him, the blade protruding from his chest from behind. Cold breath whispered in his ear, making him shiver before he closed his eyes forever, as General Hanzo Hasashi._

_"If only the Scorpion...could've been faster."_

"SCORPION!" The voice made him snap out of his dream, and he was looking into light gray eyes, hands on either side of his masked face. What was on his face? It was...wet.

"Scorpion, you're...crying." The Pestilence looked at him with sympathetic yet surprised eyes. Scorpion was completely unaware he could still cry. Why was he? Why wasn't he ashamed?! Suddenly, the glare returned. He stood, pushing the Pestilence off.

"Get away from me, Pest." He growled, his voice menacing, the demonic tone adding emphasis.

"Gladly." She said under her breath, rolling her eyes. It hurt Scorpion, but he shrugged it off.

* * *

After long moments of dreadful silence, I snapped.

"I show you concern, and you push me away. You push everyone away. That's why you feel so alone, you attention whore." He looked at me, and narrowed his eyes.

"Think twice before you speak to me like that again, because you _won't_ get another chance." At that I rolled my eyes, my anger close to controlling me.

"I'm not afraid of you, Undead." I said through clenched teeth. He briskly walked towards me, and fear clenched my stomach but I stood my ground, glaring back at his white, lifeless eyes.

"You should be." His heated body was inches from mine, and our faces were as well. Then as our eyes met, I went, yet again, unconscious.

I didn't bother opening my eyes. I just laid there, arms crossed.

"You're an ungrateful fool, Scorpion!" I yelled. My voice seemed to echo, and it was unusually hot. Where exactly had he taken me to? I opened my eyes, to find that I wasn't in the place I thought I would be in. Lava, fire, tormented bodies. The only place I knew that would be like this, would be the Netherrealm. And it was confirmed by the next voice I heard.

"Yes, he is indeed a fool." The pale sorcerer spoke, his lips curled in an evil smirk.

The next thing I remember was being forced to my knees with the twitch of a finger, and feeling like the rest of my body was completely dead. I was paralyzed. Quan Chi approached me, and as soon as his hand forced me to look up at him, I spit the rest of the fluids from my mouth onto him. He slapped me, but he received no reaction. I smirked at him as the red hand print faded quickly, and the pain went away faster. He looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. He then summoned a blade, and slit my throat with it. I remember gulping because screams wouldn't come, and my blood pouring out of me. Then the pain ebbed, and the cut healed.

"You are a beautiful creature, Manipulator. I cannot even heal as quickly." He put his hand on his chin, as if he was in thought.

"How...are you...alive then?" The hoarse question came from my recently damaged throat. He looked down at me, and smirked.

"My purpose has not yet been fulfilled. It's not 'if I can die' it's 'if I'm allowed to'." He looked down at me. "Seems as if you simply cannot." He again kneeled down to my level, putting his hand beneath my chin, looking into my eyes. I glared into his, and used what energy I had left on him. The gloom spread as I tried to read him. I found darkness, and pain shot through my body. I cried out as I looked away, shaking my head, trying to rid of the pain. He began to laugh darkly.

"You have no soul. No emotions. Demon." I growled. He chuckled, and tightened his grip around my jaw.

"I'm a mirror, Neriah. What you tried to inflict on me, was backfired. You began suffering from your own dormant pain, like you cause others to do. Does it hurt? Does it burn?" He said as he gripped my left arm, his gloved fingers digging into the burn Scorpion inflicted, causing me to wince. "Tell me, why did you try to help a demon like him? What is he to you?" He tightened his grip when I was silent. I cried out, glaring at him. "Answer me, Manipulator."

"What you did to him...it's not his fault. He's no demon." The last three words I yelled.

"What is he to you? You are nothing to him." I let that sink in a moment. I was nothing to him. I was _nothing_. Why did that hurt so much? What I felt must've spread, because Quan Chi chuckled darkly and smirked, releasing my now irritated burn. I was drained now. I felt like I couldn't move, helpless. I didn't look up when Quan Chi began chanting, and the life seemed to be sucked out of me. I felt so tired...When I was finally allowed to move, I fell to the ground, my strength leaving me with every second. As I felt myself drift away, I heard my favorite quote.

"GET OVER HERE!"


End file.
